A Soul's Bane
Details Walkthrough Go east of Varrock, through the gate just south of the earth altar, speak to Launa. Alternatively, take a glider to the digsite or use a digsite pendant. Take a rope and use it on the rift, then climb down into the rift. There are several "rooms" which players need to get through to complete the quest. It's worth noting here that this quest does not need to be done all at once - each room has an exit which will take you back to the top of the rift and allow you to enter again at a different time. It will remember the rooms you have completed it. Rage "Why should I, Tolna, be trapped in such a wretched place? Arrghh, It's not fair! Feel my ANGER!" This room represents Tolna's anger and frustrates players because they sometimes have trouble hitting monsters with certain weapons. There are four types of monster in this room, and each can only be attacked with a specific weapon. *Anger sword - kills Angry unicorn *Anger spear - kills Angry bear *Anger mace - kills Angry giant rat *Anger battleaxe - kills Angry goblin When players enter this room they should see a weapons rack. Players should remove their own weapon, select a weapon from the rack that corresponds to a nearby creature, and wield it instead. Creatures can only be damaged with the anger weapon that corresponds to that specific creature, and a player may only have one anger weapon in their possession at a time. Players can do spectacular amounts of damage (into the quadruple digits) on these creatures, as the player does 1000% of their normal damage with that weapon. Unfortunately, it is not possible to level up your strength, defence, or attack fighting these angry animals as players do not receive any experience points for killing them. Each creature killed raises the "rage level" bar at the top of the screen. After approximately 10-12 kills of the player's choice of angry creatures, the bar will reach maximum and the player will yell, swirl, and kill all remaining monsters in the room. A cut scene in which the boy leaves his mother for the more lucrative mines follows, and players can then exit out of the rage room near the east end of the cave and go into the fear room. "Woah, how did I do that? There's something truly mental about this place!" Fear "It's so quiet and dark. I FEAR I may never escape this horid place. Mum, Dad, help me! This room represents Tolna's fear by giving players a frightening jolt when they do not know whether a Fear reaper will attack. Light sources will have no effect on the lighting in this room. In this room, players must search the dark holes. There will be fear reapers in some of them. You can use a poisoned weapon on them. Every time your player kills one, he/she will become less afraid of the creature. After you've killed 5 you will get another cutscene and one of the holes will turn into an exit. Go into this for the next room. Confusion This room represents Tolna's confusion by flabbergasting players, because doors lead nowhere and some beasts cannot be hurt. The key to pass this room is not related to any of the six "confusing doors", but the five Confusion beasts. Four are fake. Upon attacking them the player receives a message, "Is this creature even real?" as the player's attack registers 0 damage. However, upon hitting these creatures, though the blue hitsplat indicates 0 damage dealt, you still gain experience. After hitting them 8 times and apparently not doing any damage, they will disappear with the message, "The creature wasn't even real." Once you kill the real beast, all 5 will respawn and one of the confusion doors will disappear. Upon any respawn, the location of the authentic beast becomes randomised. Fortunately, the authentic beast is fairly easy to determine. It is the only one that takes damage, and often the one which is far away from you. Killing the authentic beast produces a respawn of all 5 creatures. Both the fake and authentic beasts attack with weak poison for 10 damage. (Note: You cannot kill the "real" beast while one of the fake ones are attacking you, so be sure to run away first to get them to stop attacking before you go after the real one.) You must kill the real beast 5 times before the next flashback appears (where the boy finds himself alone in the cave, feeling "hopeless") and you are allowed to leave through the only "confusing door" left after the other 5 disappear. NOTE: All of the Confusion Beasts can take poison damage from a poisoned weapon. This is not an indicator of the authentic beast. It may take many doses of anti-poison to kill all the beasts 5 times. It is recommended to bring at least 2 full 4 dose anti-poisons. Even though you do 0 damage to the fake creatures, you still get the amount of experience you would normally get if you were able to deal damage. Hopelessness This room represents Tolna's hopelessness, because some players give up when the hopeless creatures will die and the bridge may not appear. In this room, players will find five Hopeless creatures. Each needs to be killed three times to make them die permanently. The hopeless creatures will get smaller every time you kill them. When they have all been killed, the Bridge of Hope will appear. An easy way to kill them quickly is to use dwarf multicannon after Dwarf Cannon quest. Warning: will lose cannon but can get new one from Nulodion for free. Tolna After crossing the bridge, players will see a short cutscene involving Tolna's father pleading with his son, and then must defeat the inhuman version of Tolna, a three-headed monster. Each of the three level 46 heads can attack with either magic or melee and poison. They are easier to defeat with range or magic rather than melee as attacking any head with melee will place the player in range of all three heads which will then attack simultaneously. Higher level players will have no problem with any choice of attack. Protect against melee may be used for players to safely melee the monsters. Once you have defeated the heads, Tolna will become human again and thank you. Talk to him and he will return you to the surface. Talk to him again on the surface to complete the quest and receive your reward. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 500 Defence experience * 500 Constitution experience * 500 Coins * Access to the Dungeon of Tolna Should players go into the dungeon (after the quest), they will enter what looks like a waiting room, able to walk into one of the four rooms (representing Tolna's rage, fear, confusion and hopelessness) and train on the creatures there. The creatures in these rooms do not behave the same as they did before. The Hopeless Creatures can only be killed once, the Rage Creatures are at easier levels to fight, the Confusion Beasts do not poison, and all of the Confusion Beasts can be killed. None of the creatures in the rooms drop items. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Wrath and Ruin *Fear and Loathing *Method of Madness *No Way Out Trivia *It is possible to lure an angry animal into one of the other caves, by attacking it, moving back a bit, then repeating. *There is a glitch with the anger part of the quest were the player would be able to take all the anger weapons outside the rift, and using them as normal weapons. They did not hit Higher than normal weapons, Having the equivalent of Rune. #The Confusion Beasts will be level 63 #The angry animals will be level 47 #The Fear Reapers will be level 55 #The Hopeless Creatures will be level 71 *There is a glitch in the Fear cutscene where Tolna goes on top of the hole, the hole opens and closes, then it does it again and he falls in. *Also, when fighting the angry animals, there may be a glitch where the animals still hit you, but it just shows the blocking. *Also, you only need one rope, as it will stay there forever. *It is possible to damage the hallucinogenic Confusion Beasts with poison. *When hitting a fake Confusion Beast your hit shows 0 but you still get xp. *This quest appears to be inspired strongly by Silent Hill Origins in terms of monster-design and plot. *The last room you enter when you fight Tolna is in the shape of a human brain, the minimap gives you a better image of this, the larger darkest part of it, is the cerebellum. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I found and rescued the poor kid Tolna. That dungeon really was a mix of emotions." *The poison inflicted by the confusion beasts and Tolna does not drain prayer when cured by the Prayer Book from The Great Brain Robbery. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So I defeated all the monsters in Tolna's subconscious and he escaped from the rift." to which she replies, "The most fearsome monsters are to be found in the darkness of our own minds." External links * [http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=180 RuneScape knowledge base article on A Soul's Bane] Soul's Bane